


Second Chances

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Fire Emblem) [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Different Universes, First Meetings, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Second Chances, feh - Freeform, undertsanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: Leo didn’t know what had taken him to Askr, but he was grateful for it. And while he didn’t believe in gods, he was glad they had given him a second chance. A second chance at happiness.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This is the idea that every character summoned in FEH is from a different universe.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Birthright: Kamui, Camilla, Takumi, and Niles  
> Conquest: Leo and Elise  
> Revelations: Ryoma and Xander
> 
> * * *
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fire Emblem or the characters associated. They belong to their respective owners.

When he’d first arrived, he’d been confused, ripped from his home and plunged into a strange new land. Askr, that’s what the summoner had said. The summoner, the one who summoned him here. He’d been told that he would be working with heroes from other worlds. However, he hadn’t expected to gain a second chance at love.

He’d first seen him a while after he’d arrived. While walking around and familiarizing himself with his new surroundings, he bumped into Takumi. Takumi cried out in alarm, “What!” With that, they both fell to the ground.

“Sorry, sorry. This place is really confusing Taku…” Leo said before realizing who he was talking to. Takumi, as in, dead Takumi.

Takumi pulled himself up, “Hello King… I mean, Leo.”

“Takumi, how are you alive?” Leo asked.

Takumi looked confused, “I never died? What are you talking about?”

“You… But you…” Leo said before Takumi cut him off.

“Listen, I have to go. Summoner needs me. See you later.” he said and left Leo standing in the hall.

Hours later, Leo had learned his way around the castle and made some new acquaintances. He was slowly starting to understand that everyone came from different worlds. However, he didn’t know even people he knew could be from a different world than him. He also dearly missed his family. Luckily for him, it was at that moment he ran into Camilla. Or rather, Camilla ran into him.

Camilla grabbed him, smothering his face into her bosom, crying, “Oh Leo. I know you’re not my Leo but I’m so sorry! I will always love you my baby brother!”

“What? What are you talking about Camilla?” Leo asked, trying to pull away.

Camilla, realizing this Leo didn’t understand, pulled away, “I know you’re not my Leo, but just know I love you all the same.”

“What do you mean ‘not my Leo’?” he asked.

“We’re from different worlds Leo.” she smiled sadly, “In the world, I belong to, I had to leave you and I’m so very sorry.”

“Oh…” Leo said, “Well, we’re together now, aren't we?”

Camilla smiled, “Yes, we are for now.”

After his run-in with Camilla, he started to understand how the people he thought he knew, he really didn’t. It first started with Corrin, or who he thought was Corrin. When he’d approached Corrin, he’d been surprised to find that this older sibling had chosen Hoshido. Leo was shocked but tried not to hold it against them. However, Corrin had said, regardless of which side they had picked, they still loved Leo. Leo had smiled and forgiven Corrin for everything, physical or imaginary.

He’d then run into Ryoma and Xander. They’d both come from similar worlds, a world where both Hoshido and Nohr worked together to defeat an even greater evil. However, neither could speak any more about it due to a curse.

He’d also run into Elise and while she’d come from a similar world as him, Nohr winning the war, she was not his Elise. His Elise had a scar on her hand from when Camilla’s wyvern hit her. This Elise had no scar. However, she was just as bubbly as his Elise and he didn’t mind that.

Leo had also seen Niles. However, this Niles, while swearing himself to any and all Leos, was from a world where he was king. This world he came from, Nohr had lost the war and Leo had become king. Niles had said the only thing he regretted was leaving his own Leo behind.

Leo had even seen a version of himself in swimwear hanging out with a version of Takumi, dressed up for new years. Leo had spoken to his other self and found they were very similar. However, there were small differences and they’d both lived through different lives. This brought him back to Takumi.

The Takumi of his world was gone, dead. However, he still had feelings for Takumi. If his summer self and the new years Takumi could date, why couldn’t he and regular Takumi? And so, Leo found himself actively going out with Takumi on the same missions, sitting in the mess halls together and hanging out with him.

It was one day, months after Leo had come to Askr, that Takumi and him and time alone. “What am I like in your world?” Takumi had asked while the two read books together.   


It was one day, months after Leo had come to Askr that Takumi and him and time alone. “What am I like in your world?” Takumi had asked while the two read books together.

“You… You were something else… Corrin chooses Nohr in my world. I remember watching you as you fought against us, watching how you moved, how graceful you were.” Leo admitted.

Takumi smirked, “Do you think the same of me here?” Leo nodded and Takumi chucked. “It’s good to know I haven’t lost my touch yet,” he said.

“You… You don’t exist in my world anymore…” Leo said quietly.

“What happened?” Takumi asked quietly, realizing this was obviously a sensitive topic.

Leo looked away, “You became possessed and jumped off a bridge…”

“I’m sorry…” Takumi mumbled, reaching out to give Leo a small pat.

Leo shook his head, “What’s past is past. That’s not you. You’re here with me. I like that.”

Takumi smiled, “I wish you’d died in my world. It’d be more peaceful than the life I’ve seen.” Leo looked at him for explanation and Takumi sighed. “In my world, Corrin choose Hoshido. After Xander’s death, you become king. It’s so saddening, you’re so young and yet so dead…”

Takumi turned away and Leo sighed, “Well, this isn’t our worlds. Can we maybe start over?”

“I’d like that. Like our summer and new years versions.” Takumi smiled, “We can start over.”

Leo smiled before gently intertwining their hands. Takumi, getting the message, lifted their hands up together and kissing the back of Leo’s hand. Leo blushed and Takumi smiled, both happier than they had been in a long time.

Leo didn’t know what had taken him to Askr, but he was grateful for it. And while he didn’t believe in gods, he was glad they had given him a second chance. A second chance at happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> At the time that I am writing this, the New Years Banner is the newest banner. Any units that come after this I do not know about. Sorry!


End file.
